Bittersweet
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: ¿Es posible vivir sabiendo que la persona que amas tomó una bala por ti?


Cerrando la puerta bruscamente, Sonic arrastró su cansado y empapado cuerpo al sillón, e inmediatamente colapsó sobre él. Encontró la diadema de Amy yaciendo en uno de los brazos del mueble y la tomó en su puño. La misión de esa noche había ido horriblemente mal. Pasó una mano temblorosa por sus húmedas púas azules, inhalando profundamente, y recordó los eventos de la noche.

_Es curioso._

_El doloroso reconocimiento de que algo ha ido mal._

_Y a nadie le importa._

Se suponía que era una misión de rutina contra Eggman, tan sólo entrar a su base y ver si planeaba algo. Pero en cierto momento las cosas se salieron de control. En medio del trabajo, fueron descubiertos, y los robots del doctor los rodearon. Derrotó a la mayoría, claro está, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los autómatas, antes de apagarse completamente, disparó contra él.

Y falló.

No hubiera tenido tiempo de intentar evadirlo. Ella había saltado frente a él. Todo pasó en un parpadeo. Sintió un peso caer en su estómago mientras su suave llanto atravesó el aire alrededor de él. Se había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver su pequeño cuerpo caer al suelo.

Una bala fue todo lo que tomó, y así ella desapareció. Amy. _Su_ Amy. Su impresión le permitió un rápido escape a Eggman.

_Enterraste toda la ropa de tu amante,_

_Y quemaste las cartas de amor que te escribió,_

_Pero eso no mejora la situación._

_¿Acaso te sientes mejor?_

Aún sin moverse del sofá, estrujó la diadema cerca de su pecho, la única esencia de Amy aún impregnada en el accesorio. Sintió su corazón volverse más pesado, y Sonic decidió que ya no podía seguir pensando en eso. Tenía que seguir moviéndose, seguir ocupado. Necesitaba olvidar. Después de todo, ser un héroe es peligroso, cualquiera que se involucrara con él sabía el riesgo. Ella lo tomó por su cuenta, fue su decisión. ¿Qué más da si muere por eso, cierto? _Cierto_, reforzó el pensamiento.

Levantándose, enterró la diadema de Amy bajo uno de los cojines, dónde ya no lo podría seguir viendo. El erizo frustrado se encaminó a la cocina. Quizá comer un plato de chili-dogs le despejaría la mente. Disfrutaba de esa comida, y eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba para mantener fuera de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

Sólo después de tomar los ingredientes del refrigerador y cerrar la puerta, Sonic notó la multitud de notas y post-its que Amy había escrito, pegadas a la puerta. Una en particular atrapó su ojo: la letras "S + A" rodeadas de un corazón, con la pregunta "¿Quieres salir en una cita?" debajo.

Su garganta se contrajo, una ligera sensación de ardor produciéndose detrás de sus ojos. Rápidamente los cerró y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras tomaba unas cuantas de las notas y las tiraba en el cubo de basura. Seguidamente encendió un cerillo y lo tiró ahí también. Él _iba _a olvidar, incluso si para eso tenía que quemar toda la maldita casa.

Sin mirar atrás al papel ardiendo, salió de la habitación.

_Y la pared agrietada por tu puño,_

_En el pasillo donde tuvieron su primer beso,_

_Te recuerda que las memorias se desvanecerán._

Caminando por el corredor a su cuarto, Sonic pausó justo afuera de la puerta para inspeccionar el pasillo a la vez que un recuerdo borroso venía a su mente. Vagamente, recordó la primera vez que accedió salir en una cita con Amy.

Sin experiencia en el ámbito, había olvidado un ramo de rosas que había comprado para ella en su cama. Cuando la cita terminó, la llevó adentro de la casa para que le pudiera entregar las flores. Ella lo esperó afuera de su habitación, y cuando él le entregó el ramo, ella se lanzó sobre él, y plantó un beso en sus labios, muy para la sorpresa de Sonic. Se separaron brevemente, sólo para que el erizo pudiera ponerla contra la pared y besarla de nuevo, disfrutando la sensación de tener su cuerpo, tan cálido y suave, cerca del suyo…

Su puño conectó violentamente contra la insultante pared a la izquierda de su puerta, forzando fuera su recuerdo. Ignorando el agujero que había dejado, Sonic abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación.

_Es tan extraño._

_Nuestros pasos se han convertido en un brillante baile,_

_Dónde nadie dirige._

Mientras se deshacía de sus guantes y zapatos, inconscientemente dejó sus pensamientos dirigirse a Amy. Durante su relación, la chica constantemente tacleaba al piso con abrazos, siempre declarando su amor eterno por él. En la mayoría de los casos, un simple 'Ya sé' y una palmada en la cabeza la aplacarían, pero en ocasiones él se rendiría ante sus súplicas y le daría un beso o dos. Dependía puramente de su estado de ánimo.

Aparentemente Amy era ignorante de cómo Sonic esquivaba el tema del "amor" cada vez que le era presentado. Todos estos años había, exitosamente, evitado tener que declarar cualquier clase de sentimiento por ella; sus acciones eran suficientes para convencerla, en la mente de la chica, al menos, de que ella le importaba… ¿Pero era sólo idea de Amy? Sonic ya no sabía a quién intentaba convencer, ¿a ella, o a él mismo? ¿Quizá la ingeniosa chica lo había engañado para que él creyera en sus propias acciones? ¿Exactamente quién estaba engañando a quién?

_Todas las fotos están de espaldas,_

_Y el sonido de este ruido vacío,_

_Es ensordecedor y no te permite dormir._

Sonic se deslizó sobre su cama, su mente aún activa. Miró hacia el buró, y sus ojos se enfocaron en una foto de él y Amy. Los brazos de la erizo rosa estaban alrededor de su cuello, mientras él sonreía a la cámara y ella lo miraba con adoración.

Furioso, Sonic extendió un brazo y empujó el marco hasta que cayera del mueble, y cambió de posición, ahora boca arriba, mirando al techo.

Ya no volvería a escuchar la energética voz de Amy. Odiaba su voz. Odiaba lo chillona que era. Odiaba como lo ponía de nervios. Pero lo que más odiaba era lo mucho que deseaba oírla en ese momento. Incapaz de dormir, dejó salir un suspiro.

_Y respirar ya no es normal,_

_Y pensar correctamente es mucho pedir,_

_Y estás midiendo tus minutos con un calendario._

Ella debería estar ahí para consolarlo, para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ella siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, para alegrarlo cuando tenía un mal día. Pero hoy no. Nunca más lo haría. Y la gravedad de la situación cayó sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, y trató de tragarlo, sin éxito alguno.

De repente el ardor en sus ojos regresó. Su respiración se cortó una y otra vez. Mientras luchaba por respirar, el ardor finalmente abrió paso para las lágrimas. No podía pensar, no podía recordar. Sólo tenía el dolor de la situación. Apretó las sábanas de su cama, tratando de apaciguar su dolor acostándose de lado, dejando que sollozos ahogados retumbaran en su cuerpo.

Sonic nunca había sentido tal dolor en su vida. Esto no era nada como ser apuñalado, disparado, o golpeado. No, había sentido todas esas cosas antes, y nada de eso se comparaba a la agonía que sentía ahora. Le quemaba, punzaba y dolía al mismo tiempo. Los segundos se sentían como minutos. Los minutos como horas. Eventualmente dejó de contar el tiempo. ¿Así era como se sentía morir?

_Es increíble,_

_Insaciable._

_Sí, esto es amor._

_Te gustaba pensar que eras invencible._

_¿Pero no lo fuimos todos en algún momento,_

_Antes de experimentar pérdida por primera vez?_

No, sabía que no estaba muriendo. Estaba enamorado. Después de todos estos años, Sonic finalmente estaba listo para admitírselo a si mismo. Él era el viento, la mancha azul, el más grande héroe del mundo. Y había amado a Amy Rose con cada fibra de su ser sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hasta ahora.

Que agridulce era todo esto. Fue ese amor el que ahora dejó a Sonic como un hombre destrozado, llorando solo en su cama. Ni Eggman ni nadie lo habían podido hacer caer, pero el amor de una pequeña, tonta, ruidosa, molesta, acosadora, soñadora, leal, divertida, y hermosa chica lo logró. Y ahora ella se había ido.

_Pues esta será la última vez._

_Nunca más se repetirá._

Mientras lloraba hasta que el sueño lo dominara, Sonic supo que nadie nunca podría reemplazar a Amy. Y él tampoco nunca la _querría _reemplazar. Ella era una de esas personas que sólo vienen una vez cada siglo, y era su culpa que ella haya partido tan pronto. Iba a encontrar a Eggman, y lo haría pagar. Todo el _mundo _iba a pagar, si era necesario. Había perdido su única oportunidad para ser feliz.

Finalmente empezando a caer dormido, Sonic le permitió un último pensamiento. _'Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Perdóname, Amy… te amo…'_

Párpados azules chocaron contra las húmedas mejillas del erizo, quién entró en un agonizante sueño, visiones de púas rosas y una suave, hermosa sonrisa persiguiéndolo.

_Esta será la última vez._

* * *

_**Nota de Autor:**__ Como verán, esta es una historia alterna a otra que he escrito, "Sonic's Death". Ahí Sonic recibe la bala del robot, en esta Amy es quien muere. Y cada una cuenta las reacciones que podrían tener ante tal situación._

_Había pensado poner esto como un segundo capítulo para esa otra historia, pero creo que funciona bien como una historia independiente, ¿ustedes no?_

_Las letras en cursiva son algo así como una traducción (tomando ciertas libertades) de una canción que se llama "The Brilliant Dance" de Dashboard Confessional._

_Si tienen el tiempo de dejar un comentario, lo apreciaría demasiado. No importa si es para notificarme de algún error, o si es sólo su opinión, ¡todos son muy apreciados!_

_También, les invito a leer una historia que estoy escribiendo, "Bequeath", si les gusta el drama y suspenso._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
